The invention relates to liquid crystalline 2,6-disubstituted-trans-1,3-dioxadecalins, a method for the production of the compounds and their utilization in liquid crystal mixtures.
Liquid crystalline nematic substances are used as dielectrics in opto-electronic displays of various constructions /H. Kelker, R. Hatz: Handbook of Liquid Crystals, publishing firm Chemie 1980/.
In recent years, many new application purposes have been proposed, whereby displays of very specific properties are required. No pure substances are known which could even only approximately meet the technical requirements of the art. For this reason there are always used mixtures of liquid crystalline substances, which have the advantage that by suitable selection of the components of the mixture, it is possible to modify the properties within a great range and thus to adjust them to specific application purposes.
For mixtures intended for the guest-host effect, there are particularly advantageous mixtures of low optical double refraction (.DELTA.n). Mixtures for the Schadt-Helfrich luminosity impart to the displays advantageous properties with respect to the information's readability at shallow angles, if the mixtures have a low optical double refraction. Because the double refraction of a mixture is approximately the additive product of the values of the pure components, in order to attain mixtures of low double refraction, substances of low double refraction values are a necessary prerequisite.
The object of the invention is to find substances which impart a low optical double refraction to liquid crystalline nematic mixtures which are utilized in opto-electronic components.